In a communications system it may be desirable for a communications device to change its address or to have multiple addresses concurrently. For example the same device may desire to use different addresses in different regions or networks, and/or use different addresses when using different communications protocols, e.g., different airlink protocols.
It may be desirable for a communications device to be able to generate a set of multiple addresses for its use. For example, a first communications device in a session with a second communications device may desire to change from a first address to another address in which case more than one address will be used. There is a need for methods and apparatus which facilitate communication of address information in a manner that makes hijacking of a communications session difficult. In view of the above it should be appreciated that there is a need for methods and apparatus which allow for a device to have multiple addresses and/or which allow a device to communicate one or more addresses in a manner that makes it difficult to hijack a communications session which uses one or more of the multiple addresses.